


Expectations

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the fuck are you doing?!" he demands.</p>
<p>Mastermind's eyes flicker to him briefly, but he's obviously more interested in the dark substance filling the syringe.</p>
<p>"Lusa, look at this!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> There is about 0.0% chance that MM _wouldn't_ experiment on DiE  
>  fuck man  
> Also [here](http://onthespot.co.vu/post/130546028769) is the tumblr post. It includes a (badly drawn) picture.

When Lusa returns home from a grocery run (because they were out of chocolate  _again_ \- and this time not even by his fault), he expects to find his two counterparts minding their business, Mastermind locked away doing calculations and Esper tinkering with small rifts as per usual. What he doesn’t expect to find, not now nor ever, is an empty lounge and screams that have his blood running cold in his veins echoing off the walls.

He hadn't heard Esper yell like that in a long time, not since the last lucid dream episode, so Lusa leaves the bags of groceries to clatter noisily to the ground while he runs in the direction of the voice. He expects it to be coming from Esper's room (maybe he just went to take a nap and is having a nightmare?) but the expectations just keep getting stomped down.

The voice is coming from the Mastermind's room and Lusa is momentarily thrown off. Mastermind wouldn't scream like that, would he? No, it had to be Esper, Mastermind doesn't sound like that. What is Esper doing in Mastermind's room, though?

Lusa thinks he's going to go deaf thanks to the blood pounding heavy in his ears when he barges into Mastermind's room. All the furniture is pushed to a wall and in its place now stands a metal table. Lusa is sure his heart skips a beat (or a few) when he sees Esper strapped to it.

Now without the enhanced walls in the way, he can hear what Esper is actually yelling; a constant stream of ' _No! Don't! Stop, stop, stop!_ ' When his eyes fall on Mastermind and the giant needle that he pulls out of Esper's arm, he can feel the bile rising up his throat.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" he demands.

Mastermind's eyes flicker to him briefly, but he's obviously more interested in the dark substance filling the syringe.

"Lusa, look at this!" Mastermind exclaims, holding it up. Esper's blood, dark and far too thin, almost shines in the light. "This is so fascinating! By all means, he shouldn't even be alive!"

Mastermind is too busy poring over the blood to notice Lusa's fist coming before it connects to his jaw with a sickening crunch. Esper still cries in the background, and Mastermind’s pained groan almost slips Lusa’s ears.

"What the fuck do you think your doing to Esper?!" Lusa repeats, frowning down at Mastermind, now crumpled on the floor. His lips curl up into a sneer. "Did that break?" he asked, "Did it hurt? Oh, I'm  _so sorry._  Don't worry, next time you lay a hand on Esper, I will break a lot more," he promises, forcing down the urge to stomp Mastermind's face in.

Instead, he just kicks his side, a bit too much strength behind it, and leaves the groaning man there in favor of unstrapping Esper from the table. The boy clings to him as soon as his hands are freed. He's shaking like a leaf and mumbling quietly.

"Lusa, Lusa, Lusa…" over and over, like some kind of a broken mantra. There are tears running down his cheeks and the look breaks Lusa's heart.

"It's okay," he whispers, holding Esper close. He sends one last dirty look at Mastermind and Esper follows him, albeit with a much more scared expression. "The next time he even touches you, I'll tear off his hands."


End file.
